Far Away
by BBandDC11
Summary: Dasey one shot based around a song. Derek walked out on her four years ago. Can he get her back with a song? I do not own anything associated with Life with Derek or the song Far Away by Nickelback. Hope you enjoy.


Far Away

_Derek POV_

Ring…ring…ring

"Hello?...Oh, hey Dad…yeah, thanks…I bet you never thought you'd see this day come, did you…well, I guess I'll see you guys at the ceremony tomorrow…ok…what…no, Dad you don't need to throw me a party just because I'm graduating…oh, it's not just for me…who else is it for then…oh…do I have a choice…fine, bye." Click.

Great. Just great. I've not been home in four years, but now he's gonna drag me back there. And for some stupid graduation party. I mean if it was just for me, fine, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I'd probably pick up a nice amount of cash anyways, but the party's _not_ just for me. Nope. I asked who else it was for, but I had already known the answer. It was for the reason I've stayed away for four years.

Casey.

It's not like I hate her, cause I don't. I love her. I think about her every second of every day. I've not been with a single girl these past four years. I know, hard to believe, right? I've beat myself up over these four years, because I let the perfect girl get away. Well, actually I walked away from her, and it was the biggest mistake of my life.

For some reason, I've not been able to make myself go back home. I knew she would always be there, but I didn't want to cause her anymore pain that I've probably already caused. Also, being a little selfish, I didn't want to cause myself anymore pain, in case she was there with some other guy. Yeah, I'd been invited back every time for every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and every other holiday, but I never went. I just couldn't face her. I still remember our last conversation, well more like argument, like it was yesterday.

You see, during our senior year, all those heated arguments we had had over the years turned into something else. Heated passion. Oh yeah. At first, it was more of just lust, but it developed into love. We were crazy about each other. Casey had wanted to make our relationship public, but I–the stupid, egotistical jerk–wanted to keep it private. And at first Casey was ok with that.

So, on our last night together, we lay in my bed talking about how I would come see her on some weekends and how she would come see me on others and how we would have a perfect life together after college. See, she was going to a big-time university that was close to home, but I on the other hand, had gotten a hockey scholarship–thank god or I probably wouldn't have made it to college otherwise–in Montreal, much farther away.

The next morning before I left, I went into Casey's room to tell her bye. Little did I know that I would be saying goodbye for good.

_Casey POV_

Ring…ring…ring

"Hello?...hey Mom…yeah, I can't wait to see you and Lizzie tomorrow… oh, yeah, a party, that sounds great, but Mom, you don't gave to throw a party just for me…oh…oh, umm, yeah…ok…yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…bye."

Oh. My. God!

Oh. My. God!

Oh. My. God!

Derek?

It's been four years since I've seen him. I don't know if I can do this. This time he would definitely be there. Mom said George was making him come home for this party. Oh, no. What am I going to do?

On that first holiday since everything had happened, I had been a little apprehensive about going. However, I felt relieved, yet somewhat sad, when Derek had not shown up. And just like that time, he had skipped out on every family holiday get-together in the past four years.

I've missed Derek. What we had had that last year in high school had been amazing, and it had ended far too soon. But that last part wasn't my fault. _He_ was the one that walked out on _me_. I hated him for that. But no matter how much I say I hate him, deep down, I still do love him.

Stupid me.

I've tried to move on. I've been out on dates. But those other guys were…they were…well…they just weren't Derek. No matter how I tried, I just couldn't let him go.

Stupid Derek.

Now, after all these years, I'm finally going to have to face him. This will be interesting.

_Derek POV_

_**Flashback**_

_I had all my stuff in the car, ready to head to the airport. I made my way to Casey's room to tell her bye. I entered without knocking. I had gained that privilege since we had become closer._

"_Hey, Case," I sighed making my way towards her with my sad face on. I pulled her into a hug, holding on to her for dear life. Tears were starting to form in my eyes._

_Casey pulled back slightly. "Is it time already?" she asked allowing me to see the tears filling her beautiful blue eyes._

_I cupped her cheek with my hand, using my thumb to brush away her tears. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. We won't see each other _every day_, but we will see each other. I'll make sure of that," I tried to reassure her. "I love you, Case."_

"_I know. I know. And I love you, but it's gonna be so hard." She was now letting her tears flow._

_I held her close, stoking her hair, "Yeah, it's gonna be hard, but our love will get us through, you just gotta believe that."_

_She pulled back away from me and started throwing her arms around, choking out, "I do believe that, but when we do get to see each other, like during holidays with the family, we will still have to hide our feelings. Why don't you want to tell everyone how we feel about each other? If this is ever going to work out, they'll have to find out eventually."_

_I could tell she was angry now._

"_We _will_ tell them, Case, but…but I'm just not ready."_

_She was screaming at me now, "Will you _ever_ be ready, Derek. I mean, if you love me as much as you say you do, you shouldn't care what others will think."_

_I was screaming now, "Don't question my love for you. I love you more than anything in this world, but I just need some more time."_

"_Time? Time? You need more time? Derek, it's been a year!"_

"_I know, but can't you just respect that, Casey?"_

"_I have, Derek. I have. And frankly, I'm tired of waiting."_

"_Oh, yeah. Well I won't make you waste anymore of your time on me. Goodbye, Casey!"_

_I stormed out and slammed the door. I quickly said goodbye to Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti, and left with my dad, headed for the airport._

_**End of Flashback**_

And I've not been back since then. God, I miss her.

Well, I guess it's time to face my fears, because tomorrow I'll be on m way back home.

Back home to Casey.

_Casey POV_

After the graduation ceremony, my mom, Lizzie, and I made our way back home.

Back home to Derek.

I was thankful that George, Edwin, Marti, and…Derek were not there yet when we arrived home. I went up to my old room and laid down on my bed and tried to clear my head.

It was no use. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Derek. Every time I opened my eyes, I saw Derek. Derek was everywhere.

I got up and slowly made my way to Derek's old room, stopping at the door. I placed my hand on the door. I hadn't been in his room since the night before he left.

That night had been perfect. We had made love like there was no tomorrow. Afterwards, we lay there in each other's arms, talking about how we would spend our lives together.

Well, I guess all of that was shot to hell now.

I finally gathered up enough courage to walk in.

Ok, whoa…emotional overload.

It looked the same as it had four years ago. I suddenly remembered the many nights we'd spent together in here.

Oh, I miss him so much.

I had to get out before I broke down completely.

Downstairs, I could hear music and people arriving for the party. Mom and George had gone all out. They had even hired a caterer and a DJ. They had totally cleared out the living room to make room for a small dance floor. There was a table set up for presents which had started to fill up.

Wow. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I'll grab some quick cash and gifts, avoid Derek, and then get the hell out of here.

Who am I kidding? It's not gonna be that easy.

I made my way through the crowd, saying "Hi" to some distant relatives and old friends. Just as I was beginning to relax, the door opened and in stepped George, Edwin, Marti, and…Derek.

Before he could see me, I quickly ran upstairs to my room.

Chicken.

_Derek POV_

I walked in my old house cautiously. I scanned the place looking for Casey. She was nowhere to be found. Whew. I'm able to put off the inevitable a little longer.

"Derek!" Nora came running out of the kitchen with her arms out.

I hugged her, "Hey Nora, it's good to see you."

"Derek, we've missed you so much. It's so great to see you again."

I smiled at Nora but kept searching around for Casey.

"Derek?"

Gasp. Was this her? I turned around slowly.

"Hey, Liz. How you doin?" I gave my little step-sister a big hug.

"Good. How are you? I've missed you big bro."

"Yeah, same here, kiddo."

"Well, come in. It's your party after all. Well, yours and Casey's," Nora said motioning me into the room where the party was going on.

Casey.

I still didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey, where is Casey anyway?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Lizzie answered, "I think I saw her go upstairs. You want me to go get her?"

"No, that's ok. I'll go up there."

Before going up the stairs, I grabbed Edwin off to the side.

"Alright Ed, this is it. Do you remember everything I said before."

"Yeah. Don't worry man. I got this." He tapped on the CD case hidden inside his shirt.

"Thanks. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, D."

I made my way upstairs and stopped in front of her door. I let out a long breath and knocked.

"Come in."

Oh, man. I haven't heard that voice in what seems like forever. It's so soft and sweet.

My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest as I slowly open the door.

It's now or never.

_Casey POV_

As Derek stood in the door hugging and talking to the rest of the family, I watched from the top of the stairs, hidden from their view.

God, he was still hot. If it's possible, I think he got hotter over the past years. I had always been a sucker for his messy, but sexy, reddish-brown hair and those chocolate brown eyes.

I ran back to my room before I completely lost it. I laid down on my bed thinking about all the feelings that came flooding back.

I do still love him. I do. But I can't just forgive him for what he did. Can I? I guess it was partly my fault that he left for good. I had wanted to come out with how we felt about each other and he didn't. So _why_ couldn't I have just given him more time? I was just _so_ tired of waiting. I wanted to be able to be with him and not have to worry about if anyone ever saw us together. He _could_ have called over the past four years. Of course, I guess I could have, too. I don't know. This is all so confusing.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said trying to collect myself.

As I sat up and looked towards the door, a gasp came from my mouth as I found myself staring into those piercing brown eyes.

_Derek POV_

I slowly opened the door and watched as she sat up from her laying position.

She was more beautiful than I could remember. She had soft features that were accented by just a bit of makeup, long brown hair that called out to my fingers, and those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes always got to me.

I couldn't believe I was standing here in front her after all of these years.

A few seconds passed and all we could do was just stare at each other. I was at a loss for words.

Wow, was all that was going through my mind.

Finally I managed to speak.

"Hey," I said trying to give her a polite smile.

She looked down for a moment, then looked back up at me and replied softly, "Hey."

I nodded my head towards a chair as if to ask if it would be okay if I sat down.

She nodded back.

So far so good.

I took a seat across from her and spoke again, "It's good to see you, Case."

She looked down and spoke, "Yeah, you too."

Her voice was very quiet and shaky.

I tried to stay strong. "It's been too long."

With her head still down she replied very simply, "Yeah, it has."

Then suddenly, I found myself reaching towards her. I obviously had lost control of my own body.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted up her head so she would look at me. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I've missed you," I say to her, looking her directly in her eyes with tears starting to form in my own.

I let my finger linger around her face, gently brushing away a fallen tear. When I removed my hand, her head dropped back down.

"Case–"

She shook her head, "Derek–"

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window.

Showtime!

"Alright, Case," I started turning around to face her, "I'm gonna sum up the past four years of my life in just a few seconds. Ok? Ok. Here it goes. I walked out on the greatest thing that had ever happened to me four years ago. I was a stupid jerk. I haven't been with a single girl since because no one could ever compare to you. I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. I may never be able to make it up to you, but I'm sure as hell gonna try if you'll let me. So, right now…I'm gonna ask you to dance." I held out my hand to her.

She had a shocked look on her face and still had tears in her eyes. She spoke, "What?"

"Just come dance with me, Casey. I need you to hear something else."

"What?"

"Just trust me, please. This is something that I should've done four years ago."

With that, she nodded and took my hand.

_Casey POV_

Wow. Did he just say all of that?

He did.

I was too shocked to answer, too shocked to tell him that I feel the exact same way.

Now he's asking me to dance?

He said that there was something else that I needed to hear.

Now I'm confused, but I take his hand anyway.

So we're now making our way downstairs. He leads me to the middle of the dance floor, then shouts, "Excuse me, but will everyone please back off the dance floor and be quiet, please?"

After everyone has done what Derek asked, he turns to me and says softly, "Listen," and then nods over at Edwin.

He pulls me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and ask, "Derek, what's goin–"

He stops me by putting his finger to my lips.

"Just listen."

I simply nod.

Then the music starts and I immediately recognize the song. I had heard it a couple years ago. It always made me think of Derek, describing us if we ever saw each other again. And ever since I first heard the song, I've listened to it every day.

It's like he could read my mind.

He had my complete attention.

Everyone at the party was gathered around the room staring at us, but we were oblivious to their stares.

As the lyrics started, Derek did something that completely surprised me. He started to sing, well actually lip sync, the words to me…

_This time, this place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

We danced, holding each other tight, never taking our eyes off of each other.

He continued…

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Now he lifted one of his hands up to my face and cupped my cheek. I instantly settled against the warmth of his hand.

He continued…

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Now he moves his face within millimeters of mine, never breaking eye contact and continues…

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away (So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away (So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay _

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say_

Now it's my turn to surprise him.

I mouth to him the next lines of the song…

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

He starts back now, grinning from ear to ear…

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

My turn again…

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me_

_never let me go_

As the song continues toward the end,we stop dancing. We look into each other's eyes as the song says one last thing at the end that I mouth to him…

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

He leans into me and whispers in my ear, "Never. Never again."

The song ends and everyone is staring at us with mouths wide open. They can't believe what they just witnessed.

"Everyone's staring at us," I softly say to Derek who still hasn't let his eyes drift away from me.

"I don't care," he says as his lips crush mine.

So there in the midst of everyone we know, we gently kill each other with our lips, letting out four years of missed passion. With out spoken words, we let each other know that we'll never be far away from each other ever again.


End file.
